


Ты такой гей

by Kuromelis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25324582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuromelis/pseuds/Kuromelis
Summary: - Ты такой гей.- Погоди, и это мне говорит парень с розовыми волосами, который слёзно просил меня спеть ему что-нибудь настолько гейское, чтоб можно было трясти своей прекрасной гейской задницей?
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei
Kudos: 6





	Ты такой гей

**Author's Note:**

> Я снова не знаю, что это, окей?  
> Да, нецензурной лексики здесь одно слово

Если бы скука была материальна, она повисала бы на Матсукаве едкой слизью, пачкая всё вокруг. Всё, что некогда было таким волнующим, стало лишь осточертелой рутиной его касаниями и взглядами. Ещё год назад он отдавался всему - волейбол, гитара, университет, целая куча мелочей, что плескалась необъятным живым блеском в глазах. Теперь взгляд подёрнут липкой пеленой безразличия. Мяч пылится в углу, гитара привыкла к тягучим переливам, пары посещаются лишь от того, что даже прогуливать их нет всякого желания. Иссей не похож на ходячего мертвеца - поддерживает отношения с друзьями, шутит и смеётся даже искренне, - но внутри будто стоит на горизонте событий, только шагни, безвылазно упади в эту бездну. Раньше он был другим и понимать это наиболее мерзко.

Матсукава встряхивает головой и снова пытается сфокусироваться на словах лектора. Дряхлый старикашка зазря распинается, рисуя на доске длинную химическую формулу, и даже Куроо - химический маньяк - зевает. Он, конечно, уже читал эту тему, только получив учебник, и Иссей каждый раз удивляется его энтузиазму, смотря на тетрадь с собственной незаконченной лабораторной, сдать которую надо было ещё на той неделе. Это странно, чувствовать себя потерянным каждый раз, стоит вникнуть в разговоры помешанного на химии Тетсуро и обожающего психологию Тоору. Надо было поступать на архитектора, к чему ему эта педагогика? Мысль звучит заманчиво, но давит тяжестью несбывшихся - упущенных - мечтаний.

\- Сколько ещё до конца?

\- Сорок минут.

Матсун с преувеличенно тяжёлым вздохом падает лбом на парту, и даже Куроо смотрит на него с некой жалостью. Пара тянулась за парой, день - за днём, жизнь шла за смертью большими шагами.

Мысль о поступлении в архитектурный сменяется мыслью о стихах и литературном факультете уже к концу лекции, и Матсукава цитирует Лорку, которого так любил в старших классах и читал той невозможной девчонке с длинными волосами и уже позабытыми чертами лица. Он с выражением зачитывает строчки, пиная носками новых ботинок только начавшие опадать листья и поправляя съехавшую лямку чехла гитары. Он любил носить её всегда с собой и играть в парке по вечерам, потому что дом обычно встречает его шумом племянниц и вечно внимательных взрослых, а так не хотелось даже разговаривать и пересекаться взглядами от наваливающейся скучной усталости. Жить в Токио со старшей сестрой и её семьёй не то чтобы сложно. Сложно скорее просто жить. Так что струны его любимицы часто развлекали гуляющих по парку людей, а сам Матсун радовал взгляды старшеклассниц. Ойкава вечно говорит, что не удивится личному фанклубу, которому, конечно же, будет очень далеко до его собственного, и каждый раз заливается смехом. Иссей улыбается, будто ему есть до этого дело.

Завоёванная скукой территория в душе Матсуна колыхается словно волны, накатывая чаще и сильнее, и Иссей соглашается на любые авантюры лишь бы прогнать томящее чувство неизменности. Позавчера это была поездка с Куроо за житейской мелочью в отдельно снятую квартиру - закончилось это дракой на игрушечных мечах, чёрным плюшевым котом и смешным пародированием молодожёнов, а с ними даже не было Бокуто, - а на прошлых выходных он ездил на слёт к Тендо - там Бокуто был и чем закончился тот вечер лучше не вспоминать. Сегодня Матсун поддаётся уговорам Ойкавы встретить Иваизуми с вокзала, хотя даже не уверен, хочет ли проникаться старыми воспоминаниями, осевшими на Хаджиме пылью родного города. Куроо прощается с ними в воротах универа, ссылаясь на котёнка и релиз новой видеоигры, и Иссей даже немного завидует.

В поезде чертовски клонит в сон. Может просто отключиться и проснуться только на конечной под укоризненный взор работников? Мысль звучит неожиданно заманчиво, но Матсун инстинктивно вслушивается в то, что рассказывает Ойкава, который чуть ли не ёрзает на месте, вспоминая куда и зачем они едут. Господи, если эти парни не начнут встречаться, то Иссею ничего и подавно не светит в его пустующей личной жизни. Пора бы уже привыкнуть к своим друзьям, но он всё равно каждый раз удивляется их слепоте. Голос Ойкавы теряется в мыслях, а глаза уже неведомым образом закрылись, и Матсукава откровенно клюёт носом, когда слышит оклик прямо над ухом.

\- Хей, прогуляемся?

Матсун поднимает глаза. Ойкава, сидящий напротив, опешивает от такой наглости и, кажется, давится воздухом, но хоть перестаёт болтать. На Матсуна сверху вниз вызывающе смотрят, расплываясь в ребяческой улыбке и хитро прищуриваясь, будто и не ждут ответа. Матсун задерживает взгляд на длинных, чуть кривых ногах, оценивающе обводит широкие плечи, тут же перескакивая на металлический блеск кольца в мочке, мысленно треплет розовые короткие волосы и останавливается, сцепившись с взглядом, шальным и неизведанным. Стук колёс, до этого мерно отдающийся пульсацией в висках, затухает на общем фоне, и Иссей думает о том, что на чужую футболку так и просится надпись из разряда: “Я не гей, но 20 баксов есть 20 баксов”, когда Ойкава громко и требовательно, будто слегка обиженно за прерванный до этого монолог, отвечает что-то, что Матсукава пропускает мимо ушей, как собственно и незнакомец - их немая игра в разы интереснее.

Динамик тихим шипением разрывает какую-то незримую нить, и девушка мягко, но громко произносит название станции, перрон которой уже виднелся за окном. 

\- Так что?

Матсун встаёт, думая не слишком долго, и подхватывает ремни гитары, оборачиваясь к потрясённому Ойкаве.

\- Признайся уже Иваизуми, ты говоришь о нём как влюблённая школьница. Я ещё напишу.

Тоору тут же вспыхивает миллионами оттенков красного и растерянно ловит ртом воздух, тут же пряча нос в складках объёмного шарфа. Иссей поднимает руку в прощальном жесте, улыбаясь, и выбегает из вагона вслед за незнакомцем. На улице неожиданно холодно или его знобит после ленивого тепла поезда, и Матсун смотрит на розовую макушку, растрёпанную и контрастную. Парень оборачивается и одним взглядом заставляет идти за ним, словно магнит. Чувство новое, но неожиданно приятное и не находящее место в груди. Матсукава встречал много людей, красивых и нет, но он был необычным, неправильным, угловатым, шальным и худощавым. Слова, не ассоциирующиеся с каноничной красотой, складывались в нечто новое и незабываемое, но такое нужное. Они доходят до какого-то сквера неподалёку от станции, когда всё ещё незнакомец резко садится на одну из свободных лавок, и Иссей приземляется рядом, нежно опуская гитару.

\- Может стоит хотя бы познакомиться? - Матсун изгибает одну бровь.

\- Ммм… - парень выглядит так будто не понимает, обязательно ли это, но нехотя представляется. - Хиро.

Чудной.

\- Иссей.

Матсун тоже внезапно для себя представляется только именем.

\- Хиро, значит. И часто ты так делаешь?

\- Первый раз, веришь?

Такой открытый и честный, невозможно просто. Матсун смеётся.

\- Тогда почему я?

Смотреть на Хиро здорово, пока тот неопределённо проводит плечами и расслабленно откидывается на спинку.

\- Думаю, хотел, послушать гитару, - боже, так просто. - А потом увидел твои брови и решил, что эти гусеницы должны быть запечатлены в памяти моего телефона.

Он искренне улыбается, такой тёплый и шальной, будто в подтверждение показывая телефон с дурацким брелком, пока Матсун инстинктивно проводит пальцами по своим бровям, пытаясь понять, почему это они похожи на гусениц.

\- А сам чего пошёл?

\- Подумал, что если отпущу эту розовую дылду, то потом себе не прощу.

\- Признай, просто запал на мою задницу.

\- Признаю.

Хиро смешно щурится, весь такой подозревающий и чуть гордый, а потом без стеснения смеётся. Ситуация и впрямь располагает. Парень с ветром в голове или вместо неё нагло крадёт парня с бровями-гусеницами, а тот мало того, что не сопротивляется, так ещё и содействует. Впервые Матсун не чувствует обыденной серости, потому что розовый и Хиро, и гитары с бровями всё такое чудесное, что горло хрипит от эмоций.

\- Ну, Хиро, - почему-то хочется повторять его имя. - И что ты хотел услышать?

Он задумывается. Серьёзно? Разве не это было его первым порывом? Боже, чудо, и откуда такое свалилось?

\- Может что-нибудь из Флойдов?

Матсун смакует эту мысль и пытается подобрать подходящую песню, пока привычно достаёт любимицу из чехла. Он оглаживает корпус и перекидывает ремень через голову, укладывая гитару на колени.

\- Хотя нет, погоди, давай Уитни Хьюстон!

Хьюстон значит? Хиро выглядит довольным своей задумкой и почти светится изнутри. Иссей вспоминает несколько самых популярных песен певицы и забивает в интернет аккорды “I wanna dance with somebody”. Почему и нет? Песня звучит как отголосок из прошлого, из того, где он неумело, но с душой подпевает в караоке, пританцовывая на месте, и Матсун просто надеется, что у Ойкавы не осталось этого видео. 

Первые аккорды начинаются несмело, подглядывая в экран и чуть ошибаясь, но Иссей быстро приспосабливается и уже уверенно играет мелодию, напевая слова на кривом, почти придуманном заново английском, пока Хиро изображает подпевку на протяжных моментах и, уже вскочив с лавки, размахивает руками, покачивает головой и слегка притопывает. Ох, Матсун и правда запал на эту задницу. Необходимо запретить Хиро законом.

\- Ты такой гей.

\- Погоди, и это мне говорит парень с розовыми волосами, который слёзно просил меня спеть ему что-нибудь настолько гейское, чтоб можно было трясти своей прекрасной гейской задницей?

\- Всё было не так.

\- Нет, именно так, Хиро.

Он деланно дуется, но всё равно наизусть подпевает Кэти Перри, и его английский звучит намного лучше, Матсун даже почти завидует. Куда делся весь остальной мир он понимает мало. Вот он весь на продрогшей лавочке в пустом сквере, в звонком смехе, натянутых струнах, нервах, желаниях. За несколько часов Иссей узнаёт, что Хиро больше нравятся кошки, но только после хорьков, что он может наизусть назвать значение любого цветка, что дома у него живёт фикус, два кактуса и капризная орхидея и что Хиро просто невозможный.

\- То есть совсем ничего? - Ойкава вздёргивает брови. - Ни полного имени, ни фотографии, ни где учится, в конце концов?!

\- Я вообще не уверен, что он ходит в универ, - Матсун не отрывает лба от столешницы, а Иваизуми смотрит на него с нечитаемым пониманием, хотя пропустил половину истории.

Ойкава шумно вздыхает, цокает и несерьёзно ворчит. Иссей знает, что тот переживает за него больше, чем он сам, ведь они знакомы уже целую вечность и это уже так неотъемлемо - переживать друг за друга.

\- Ладно, я что-нибудь придумаю.

Тоору утыкается в телефон, уже одной рукой быстро набирая кому-то сообщение и одним глотком допивая свой чуть тёплый чёрный кофе. Чёртов хипстер, он же его даже не любит. Матсун перебрасывается взглядом с Иваизуми, который, кажется, полностью солидарен с его мнением. Ойкава проводит большим пальцем по всему экрану и прижимает трубку к уху, уже мило щебеча с какой-то девчонкой и выскакивая из кофейни на улицу. Судя по плещущемуся взгляду Хаджиме, они так и не поговорили, а Иссей хороший друг.

\- Не ревнуй ты так.

\- Что? - Иваизуми сразу вскидывается и делает вид, что только что это не он смотрел вслед ушедшему Ойкаве.

\- Не переживай, у нашего капитана уже есть конкретный такой краш, он не станет размениваться по мелочам, - Матсукава подмигивает Хаджиме с лёгкой ухмылкой, заставляя того недовольно нахмуриться, когда Тоору возвращается за столик, опуская телефон в карман пальто.

\- Я поговорил с Мию-чан, она обещала помочь. Считай, если знает она, знает весь Токио.

Прекрасно, теперь о его помешательстве на почти незнакомом парне знает весь город. Не то чтобы ему не плевать.

\- Осталось немного подождать. Ты должен быть мне благодарен.

Матсун отмечает, что Ойкава, кажется, тоже, поглядывая на уже что-то для себя решившего Иваизуми, но и правда чувствует, что обязан Тоору.

Подождать приходится совсем не немного. Первый день Иссей наслаждался мыслью, что, наконец, отыщет тот неповторимый розовый, второй - ждал сообщения, каждую минуту проверяя сочувствующий групповой чат бывшей команды и личку с Тоору. К концу недели он погряз в окружающей серости и даже несколько раз в надежде катался на поезде в том же направлении.

\- Ну что, герой-романтик? - Ойкава с грохотом опускает тетради на парту и садится рядом с Иссеем. - Сделал лабу?

Матсун красноречиво укает, и в этом вряд ли угадывается положительный ответ. Тоору выглядит необычно довольным для второй пары чёртовой среды, и Иссей кривится от почти исходящих от него лучей.

\- Кстати, - как бы невзначай начитает Ойкава, хотя явно читается, что совсем не кстати, и весь плещется нетерпением. - Мию-чан отыскала твоего Хиро.

Погодите, Матсукава сейчас не ослышался? Он садится ровно и всем своим видом просит Тоору больше не томить его этим победным молчанием, и тот сдаётся.

\- Ханамаки Такахиро, второй курс дизайнерского. Насколько знаю, у него сегодня две пары, так что можешь успеть подкараулить его в какой-нибудь подворотне.

\- Боже, Ойкава, забудь, что я тебе, когда-нибудь говорил, ты сокровище.

Тот задорно смеётся, чуть запрокидывая голову так, что становится виден ярко-красный засос на шее, что старательно прятался за воротом рубашки. Матсун прикосается пальцами к своей шее аккурат в том же месте и по-доброму улыбается.

\- Рад за вас, парни.

Он подхватывает рюкзак, быстро сметает всё с парты, не разбирая, что и как, внутрь и вылетает из аудитории. На улице приятно тепло, нет ветра и почти не холодно даже в одном чёрном вязанном свитере. Иссей вбивает адрес университета в гугл карты, чтобы посмотреть хотя бы станцию метро, и со скребущим сожалением видит отмеченную красным флажком точку на другом конце города. Он успеет, если поторопится, поэтому бодро сворачивает на знакомую дорожку до станции, обгоняя запоздавших клёрков в выглаженных костюмах и озабоченных мамочек, и, быстро проскользнув проездным на турникете, заскакивает в почти закрывшиеся двери вагона, где, наконец, вздыхает чуть спокойнее, пока на него мерзкой волной не накатывает замирающий страх. Матсукава чувствует, как холодеют кончики его пальцев от одной мысли о том, что Хиро это не нужно. Тот ворвался в душный вагон, перевернув его с ног на голову, но это была лишь шалость на один вечер. Иссей - просто ненужная игрушка. Боже, он даже имени ему своего нормально не сказал, потому что не хотел, чтобы его искали. Мерзкий страх закипает в животе, прогорклостью поднимаясь в горло, в голове одна лишь навязчивая мысль бьёт изнутри по вискам, собираясь вытечь чёрной слизью по скулам. Матсун просто такой дурак. Он стоит на нужной - или уже нет - станции и чувствует, что не в силах сделать шаг. Люди снуют вокруг него, недовольно обтекая со всех сторон, а Иссей ощущает себя застывшей в янтаре мухой, тупо пялясь на издевательски краснеющую точку на этой чёртовой карте и чувствуя, что клокотание страха становится неуправляемой злостью, когда из транса его выводит звонок Ойкавы.

\- Доехал уже? - его голос звучит по-настоящему обеспокоенно. - Я прикрыл тебя на лекции, так что ты должен мне кофе.

\- Ойкава, я не поеду.

\- В смысле? - тот будто даёт шанс исправить неверный ответ.

\- В прямом, чёрт возьми!

\- Матсун, ты ведёшь себя как девчонка, - он почти слышит, как Ойкава хмурится на том конце. - Ты сам веришь, что твой Хиро, - он подбирает слово, - крадёт парней каждый четверг, чтобы они играли ему на гитаре?

\- Нет, но…

\- Чёрт, если ты считаешь, что это всё было зря, то пойди и докажи себе и ему, что нихуя подобного, - Иваизуми звучит тише, чем Ойкава, и явно слышно, что он дальше от телефона, но всё равно не стесняется в громких выражениях.

Матсукава понимает, что каждую минуту хотел увидеть Хиро, даже если он ему не нужен, пускай. Иссей докажет, что он на многое способен, что может больше, чем бренчать на гитаре в пустом парке. Видимо, ему необходим был этот толчок, эта короткая фраза, что вернёт ему былую уверенность. В Хиро и в себя, в первую очередь. Он коротко благодарит Хаджиме, бросая трубку и срывается на бег. Чужой университет оказывается в километре дворами, и Матсун внутренне благодарит себя за должную спортивную подготовку - успевает к нужному времени, даже не вспотев. Он тормозит около ворот, приглаживает ворох всё равно разбросанных кудрей и делает вид, что стоит здесь уже давно. Хиро выходит минут через десять в тонкой, короткой цветастой куртке, чёртовых обтягивающих джинсах и всё с теми же искрами. Он замечает Иссея не сразу, находя его взглядом уже почти вплотную, и очень удивляется, стараясь выглядеть не слишком глупо и кидая, по-видимому, одногруппникам, чтобы шли без него.

\- Что ты здесь…

\- Погоди-погоди, дай хоть в этот раз всё сделать нормально, - он делает пару глубоких вздохов. - Матсукава Иссей, первый курс педагогического факультета, приятно познакомиться.

Он мягко улыбается, а к горлу подступает волнение и сводит в локтях. Всё тело немеет и не хочет слушаться, в несколько секунд становясь неподъёмным. Хиро внезапно смеётся, легко и громко, будто тоже подступало и сводило, Матсун хмурится, спрашивает, что смешного, но Ханамаки лишь качает головой.

\- Я места себе не находил, представляешь дурак какой, ни номера не спросил, ни лайна, ничего, извёлся весь, не знал, как найти, - он быстро тараторит какие-то оправдания, а Иссей только и может, что смотреть на него с такой нежностью, что скулы сводит от улыбки.

\- Боже мой, Хиро.

Тот, наконец, останавливается и тоже смотрит на Иссея.

\- Ты такой гей.


End file.
